A surpise
by play.read.write
Summary: Fang has something important to ask Lightning, and her response is surprising. Flight. One-shot.


Fang looked around the room and realized she had never been this nervous in her life. Fighting in the war, becoming a l'cie, waking on Cocoon, becoming Ragnarok, twice. None of those were as nerve raking as today. It seemed like any other day, with everyone gathered in the living room of the home she shared with Lightning. All of them talking freely and relaxing. Her pink haired girlfriend sat in a recliner that overlooked the rest of the room, while Fang herself sat on the couch attempting to calm herself. Everyone else was scattered around the room. Hope, Sazh, Dajh, Snow, Serah, and Vanille were all there.

As Fang looked over them all her eyes landed on the red haired woman she had always thought of as a younger sister. It had been Vanille that had convinced her to act on her growing feelings for Lightning a year after that had woken from crystal stasis. They day she did so, and discovered Lightning felt the same, had been one of the best days of her life. That had been over three years ago and she had Vanille to thank for all that had happened since.

Vanille must have felt herself being watched as she turned to look at Fang. The two women locked eyes and Vanille smiled. She gave Fang a nod and then turned back to her conversation. She was still nervous. Vanille's assurance helped, but she wasn't sure how to go about this. It was big, really big. She rubbed her hands on her legs and let out a breath to try and calm herself again. Her thoughts were interrupted when Lightning addressed her.

"Fang," She started, "are you alright?" Fang looked at her girlfriend and smiled. When opportunity knocks, right?

"Yeah, Sunshine, I'm fine. Just thinkin' is all."

"Anything in particular." Lightning asked.

"Yeah actually." Fang said. _You can do this, Fang._ "Ya know I love ya, right?"

"Of course, Fang. I love you, too." Lightning smiled at her. _Damn she's pretty when she smiles. Sexy too, damn sexy. NO! Bad Fang. Sexy later, focus now. You can do this. Just dive in, no more thinkin'._

"Well, hun, I was thinkin'. I was thinkin' I don't wanna be without ya. I wanna be with you always, by your side, and knowin' your by mine." _Your babbling, Fang. Just do it!_ She got off the couch and on one knee beside Lightning's chair. By now all eyes were on her, but she ignored them, focusing on Lightning. She reached into a pocket inside her sari and pulled out a small box. "I was wonderin' if… Well, I was wonderin if you would… Lightning Farron, will you marry me?" She opened the box to show the ring it held.

Silence filled the room as everyone held their breath. The look of surprise on Lightning's face was all Fang saw. A few moments passed with no answer and Fang began to wonder if she had made a mistake. Did Lightning not want to marry her? Had she done it wrong? She knew that Cocoonians used necklaces instead of rings like the Pulsians, but the act itself was the same, wasn't it? Then Lightning reacted.

Fang was even more nervous when Lightning went from surprised to her emotionless mask she always wore. She watched as her girlfriend uncrossed her legs and looked away. She saw Lightning reach down and adjust her thigh pouch, but couldn't see what she did from her position. Then Lightning looked back at her and held out her hand, which now held a small opened black box with a shining ring in it. "You stole my line." Was all she said.

Fang looked from the ring to Lightning and then back at the ring. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Vanille cover her face with her hands in shock. She looked back at Lightning and could see her smiling, and not just a little smirk or tiny grin. Lightning had a full blown, massive, 'I just hit the jackpot' smile on her face. Fang couldn't help but return it. She stood up and hugged her girlfriend. No, not girlfriend, fiancée. She kissed her and felt her kiss back. She took the ring out and put it on Lightning's finger, and then let Lightning return the favor.

A moment later they were crushed on by a wave of exclamations. Hugs and congratulations were offered all around. Serah and Vanille gathered to look at the rings. Despite all the commotion Fang could barely comprehend any of it. She was now sitting in the chair beside her fiancée in a fog of happiness. Just when she thought she had Lightning pinned, she would do something that would surprise her. Today was one of the best ones yet, but Fang was already looking forward to more of them for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Just something that popped into my head randomly. I've been having trouble making time for flight, so I'm glad I got to do this. For Struck fans, I'm still working on that, but it's going slow. Decided to write this while it was in my head. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review, they help me a lot. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
